


Hero

by OdeToPedrazar (MyPrivateLaughter)



Series: Five Friends and Francis [23]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPrivateLaughter/pseuds/OdeToPedrazar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>St Davids</i><br/>Hero does her best to cheer everyone up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so so much for your lovely comments on the last chapter. It means the world to me! xxx

St Davids is known for being the smallest city in Britain. With a population of 2,000, it’s really a little town at best, but the settlement is raised in prominence by the important cathedral and ancient monastery founded by Wales’ patron saint in the 6th Century.

Or so Hero told them.

“What are you smiling about?” Benedick asked, not unkindly, as he came to sit on a pew beside Hero.

Hero nodded over towards Balthazar who was near the Cathedral altar with guidebook in hand, pointing enthusiastically at a gothic archway. Pedro was paying minimal attention to the archways.

He wasn't the greatest multitasker and at this moment Pedro was rather too absorbed in something else.

“They look happy,” Benedick said dispassionately.

“I think they are.” Hero turned her attention away from the adorable pair and looked with concern at Benedick. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.”

“You’ve been very quiet.”

For the average person, Benedick probably wasn’t being _very_ quiet. But still.

Benedick leaned back on the wooden pew and rubbed both hands through his hair. “Four weeks is a long time. Have you noticed that? It wasn’t long ago since this was all such a big adventure.”

“And now it’s just boring?” Hero suggested with a smile.

“Well! At the end of the day this cathedral is _fairly_ similar to the five other cathedrals we’ve seen recently.”

“This cathedral was founded by Saint David.”

“Oh, in that case - I change my stance altogether!” Then Benedick looked more serious and gave a half-shrug. “I just think the novelty wears off after a while.”

Hero suspected she knew what the real problem was. She ran a hand down her arm and said, “Um, yes, well, I suppose I miss home too.”

Benedick looked at her and then smiled.

They watched Pedro and Balthazar in silence for a moment. Pedro was leaning forwards and muttering something in Balthazar’s ear.

“I’m pretty sure Pedro just whispered something filthy,” Benedick commented.

“No!” Hero protested. “We’re in a church!”

“Explain that blush then.”

Hero was silent for a moment then nodded. “Ok, fair. That is clearly a dirty blush.”

“I’m going to go and interrupt them before they get any ideas,” Benedick said, getting to his feet. “I don’t want us getting chucked out of the cathedral founded by Saint David.”

“No, that would not be good!” agreed Hero. She got up too and went on a Beatrice hunt.

Things had changed. It had happened so suddenly that Hero had almost been thrown off balance. Pedro and Balthazar had changed. And Benedick had changed. Even Beatrice had changed. The whole dynamics of their trip had somehow squewed. It felt as if they weren’t just some holidaymakers looking for a good time anymore.

Beatrice and Benedick had both become oddly reflective and even sombre at times. It was as if they were sharing in some higher experience that the others were missing out on. Hero didn’t mind it as such, she just wasn’t used to her cousin not sharing every single minute thought.

After walking around almost the entire circumference of the cathedral, Hero spotted Beatrice by a pillar, pretty much back where she’d started the search.

“Hey! I found you!”

Beatrice sprang around as if she’d been caught in the act. “Oh hey! Hero!” But there was no corpse at her feet. Just Benedick a few yards away chatting to Pedro and Balthazar.

Hero gave her best wry smile. She was working on it. “Daydreaming?”

The expression that fell over Beatrice’s features was hilariously unimpressed. This only made Hero want to laugh more. “Pretty neat cathedral, eh?” she offered as a more acceptable conversation starter.

“It’s alright. But I’m literally starving. Can we get some food now?”

“I was going to save this for a special occasion but… I’ve got some fruit burst in my bag if you want.”

“What?” Beatrice’s eyes widened. “Like real fruit burst?”

“Pascalls.”

“Oh my gawd!” She clutched her own face in excitement. “You are my HERO! Get it?”

“Yup! I get it! That’s… never going to get old.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of the only days I had nothing really planned. I was quite confident I'd think of something awesome closer the time but... And busy day, late start... all in all... meh. BUT I really hope you enjoyed the Hero anyway and the friendship and the implied Beadick ;)


End file.
